


ladrón

by lea1santome



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter es un ladrón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ladrón

**Author's Note:**

> no contiene ningún spoiler.

Peter es completamente heterosexual, pero sueña con besar los labios de su mejor amigo, mejor dicho su único amigo.

Roman tiene unos labios hechos para pecar e incitar al pecado.

Peter en todo momento evita mira a su amigo, (sobre a sus labios grueso y hermosos), pero siempre fracasa miserablemente, y lo peor de todo es que Roman se ha dado cuenta.

_ ¿Te gusta mi boca?- Pregunta el upir con una falsa inocencia, una fingida sonrisa de inocencia, con cuidado se acerca a Peter mientras espera su respuesta.

_Yo... estaba... pensando en ...- balbucea el hombre lobo, trata de terminar su frase pero Roman sigue acercándose y eso le pone más nervioso- Yo estaba pensando en en...

_ ¿Te gustaría besarme, Peter?- Susurra suavemente al oído de Peter, haciendo que el hombre-lobo se estremezca.

Peter no sabe donde saca la fuerza para contestar pero lo hace.

_ No.

_¿No?- pregunta Roman confundido y decepcionado y trata de alejarse del moreno pero el más pequeño lo agarra fuertemente de la muñeca y lo acerca a él y lo besa con frenesí sorprendiéndolo pero acaba respondiendo al beso, ese beso que ha estado esperando desde que conoció a ese bastardo que ahora le estaba robando besos.

El beso termina pero no se separan, siguen abrazados.

_¿Sabes qué, Roman?- 

_¿que? 

_Soy un ladrón... -

_¿qué?- Roman trata de besar a Peter pero este no se lo permite, el rubio piensa que su amigo se arrepiente de besarle.

_ ¡soy un ladrón de besos! - vuelve a besar al upir, con casi desesperación, mordisqueando sus labios, pero sin hacerle sangre, pasa su lengua por los labios de su amigo, lo vuelve besar, para luego darle suaves mordiscos. 

El beso termina.

_Pensaba que no querías besarme, Peter.

_ Te acabo decir que soy un ladrón de besos, yo no beso cuando alguien espera que le bese, yo robo los besos.- susurra Peter al oído de su amigo- Eres el primer hombre que le robo besos.

_ Debería llamar a la policía y hacer que te detengan por robarme besos- Roman se atrevió besar al moreno, sorprendiéndolo. 

El beso llegó a su fin. 

_ Vaya, vaya, por lo visto no soy él único ladrón - sonrió el más pequeño que ya tenía claro que no era tan heterosexual como pensaba. 

_He aprendido del mejor- la pareja de volvieron a besar.


End file.
